I Knew You Were Trouble
by ChristinaLoL
Summary: She'll stay, until the day it becomes a pumpkin. A short analysis for their relationship. KazuhaxHeiji


_Fate, send her crashing straight into him_

 _He, was the only thing she couldn't avoid no matter what._

Stupid fate, making her fall in love with a boy who attract dead people like flies.

Stupid fate, making her fall in love with the boy who is as thick as a brick.

Horrible fate, making her fall in love with a boy whom she knows he'll leave her someday.

 _Until the day it becomes a pumpkin._

* * *

She decided the moment she first met him.

She entrusted herself to him, she wanted to stay with him forever. Even if she'll fall under the name of 'just a friend' in the end.

She did so many crazy things for him. Things like locking their wrists with an iron chain, things like not leaving him no matter what, things like sacrificing her own life just for his safety.

She was so nervous when he saw the picture of him in her omamori, but so disappointed when her feelings were shown the wrong way.

 _He could see through everything, everything but her heart._

Oh dear god, what a gigantic pit of misery she dug for herself.

Every time she looks at him, she could feel butterflies in her stomach. But a split second later, she would think again, about the cause that has caused the stinging pain in her head

He was the only reason why her feelings existed in the first place. He was the only place where her heart belongs to. He was the person she loved except for her family.

She knew that he deserves much more than her. He deserves someone who excels both in beauty and brains, the two things she doesn't have.

The only things she does have, is the power of worrying over him and chasing after him for some stupid, pathetic lie she made up.

But she's afraid that, she'll still cry and make a fuss over it, when it was already the expected.

She remembers when he brought up the crystal ball from his first love, she could still experience the pain, the sorrow.

She smiled and waved goodbye after him, when he chose that mistery girl over going to see the cherry blossoms with her.

 _Looks like, Ran-chan's wrong about us after all._

She wished, she could be someone who he brings up from time to time with the exception to murder cases.

She loves seeing the smile on his face when he finally eliminated the impossible for a case, and proudly speaking out his deduction.

She wants him to never stop smiling, even if she won't be the one making him feel.

Her heart didn't even tremble, when she stabbed through his hand. She knew they will have to separate ways someday, so why not make it sooner?

But it felt like she stabbed into her own hand, when he was still holding on.

 _Heiji you ahou! If you're going to leave me someday, don't care for me so much._

She fell, and she fell, down the endless pit.

She remembers when he blocked the piercing knife in front of her. She shed tears again, and used it as an excuse to bury her head in his arms.

" _Ow, ow!"_

" _Kazuha, stop it! I'm not dead yet!"_

Who knew, if those were happy tears or not.

Who, but her care if he died for her.

There were moments when she wants destroy in her life.

For example, when he ran away when she finally gathered her guts to confess, but he ran away. For example, when he denied that he cared for her, for countless times.

 _But of course, he couldn't care less._

She wanted to run away from all this, but how could she leave him there like that, without somebody to worry for him like she does.

She'll stay, she'll teach him how to love a girl, or whatever it needs to do before he meets his other half.

 _She knew he was trouble when he walked in._

 **Author's blabber: I got the idea from this when I was listening to the song, which this story shares the same name with, and I just felt like doing a short summary for Heiji and Kazuha's relationship. Though it kind of don't really relates to the song. Also, for a important warning, the line 'Until the day it becomes a pumpkin', it's from another anime, Ouran High School Host Club. I just thought it kinda fits the scene. And lastly, just try to imagine their Kansai dialects as I'm not really the type to write it out.**


End file.
